The Diner Outtakes
by Jessypt
Summary: Little bits and pieces from The Diner
1. Letter

_This is the letter Edward wrote to him mom. It is referenced in Chapter 18 (officially 19 on fanfiction). This letter writing tradition is actually something we did when my dad passed away unexpectedly five years ago. We have continued in over the years. Whenever something big happens or we just need to share, we write letters and burn them. There are more outtakes to come!_

_Enjoy._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Hi, Mom._

_I hope you're doing well. I'm doing great… well, some stuff is great. I met an amazing woman, Bella, and I wish you could meet her. She's beautiful – inside and out. She's been through a lot in the last few years. She was abused by her ex-husband and managed to escape back here to Forks to live with her dad, Chief Swan. Can you believe I'm dating his daughter, Bella? _

_She is amazing to me, Mom. She doesn't put up with my crap, and she forces me to talk through my problems. Yeah, just like you used to do. We haven't talked a lot about the future, but I know she's the one. Someday, when the timing is right and we've worked through some of the little stuff, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I can't imagine my life without her._

So, _I finally got back into culinary school. I needed to finish after taking some time off after you… yeah, so I started back, and the chefs at the school have been really great. I still have to take most of the classes I took in Chicago again, but they are giving me more challenging assignments and a lot more freedom than the other students. _

_You are never going to guess where I've been interning! __C'est Si Bon in Port Angeles. __I know it used to be one of your favorite restaurants. Chef J is essentially letting me run the kitchen while he's preparing for the big festival. I love it, Mom! I love the smells and sounds, the crazy tempo of a busy evening service, and most of all, feeling completely confident and sure of myself in there. It's so amazing being there. You would be so proud of me… at least I hope you would be. I feel so good there, and I can't wait until I finally finish school – again – so I can start my own place. _

_Ali finally got married to Jasper. She was gorgeous, Mom. You were the one missing piece of her happiness that day, but Carlisle, Dad (yeah, I know I need to explain that), and I tried to make it extra special for her. He gave her your pearls, the ones you wore on your wedding day, and I gave her matching earrings. Bella gave me the idea to find a picture of Ali when she was little playing dress up wearing them and one of you on your wedding day and frame them. So, I did… and I even inscribed that silly nickname you gave her, Sugarpop, on it. She loved it… cried, of course. _

_The whole day was great. Bella made the cupcakes – I forgot to mention that above. Bella works with me at The Diner, and she bakes all the cupcakes there. She does an amazing job. I bet you two would have fun baking together. She's so creative and comes up with the most amazing, unique flavors. So good._

_Anyway, Carlisle. Yes, I've been calling him that. Things haven't really gotten better between us. If anything, they are more distant. We set aside our differences for Ali's wedding, and Bella tells me that he wants to get past all of this… but I just don't know. I don't know how to forgive him. I want to, but I just don't know how. _

_Every time I look at him, all I see is the big lie he told me about you… and I feel like I'll never be able to get past him stealing those moments from me. Mom, I should have been able to grieve for you in my own way, not in front of everyone else. He should have told me over the phone… at least that way I would have been able to think, feel, grieve or whatever the hell I needed to do before I got to Forks. But no, he made that choice for me… he led me to believe you were okay… and you… weren't. _

_But despite all of that… I miss him. I hate even writing it. I just… with Ali's wedding, we put it all aside to make the day special… and it was nice. It was nice not having to worry about him making some kind of comment or try to dig into my life. _

_Who knows…I know you would hate that we're like this… that the family has kind of fallen apart. Alice is the one person keeping us all together, and I know it's taking its toll on her, too._

_What should I do, Mom? How do I get past this? How? Please tell me, okay? Please._

_I miss you so much. I miss our long talks. I miss us getting to cook together. Mostly, I just miss having you here._

_I can't write anymore… I love you._

_Edward_


	2. Letter to Esme

_This is the letter Edward wrote to him mom. It is referenced in Chapter 18 (officially 19 on fanfiction). This letter writing tradition is actually something we did when my dad passed away unexpectedly five years ago. We have continued in over the years. Whenever something big happens or we just need to share, we write letters and burn them. There are more outtakes to come!_

_Enjoy._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Hi, Mom._

_I hope you're doing well. I'm doing great… well, some stuff is great. I met an amazing woman, Bella, and I wish you could meet her. She's beautiful – inside and out. She's been through a lot in the last few years. She was abused by her ex-husband and managed to escape back here to Forks to live with her dad, Chief Swan. Can you believe I'm dating his daughter, Bella? _

_She is amazing to me, Mom. She doesn't put up with my crap, and she forces me to talk through my problems. Yeah, just like you used to do. We haven't talked a lot about the future, but I know she's the one. Someday, when the timing is right and we've worked through some of the little stuff, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I can't imagine my life without her._

So, _I finally got back into culinary school. I needed to finish after taking some time off after you… yeah, so I started back, and the chefs at the school have been really great. I still have to take most of the classes I took in Chicago again, but they are giving me more challenging assignments and a lot more freedom than the other students. _

_You are never going to guess where I've been interning! __C'est Si Bon in Port Angeles. __I know it used to be one of your favorite restaurants. Chef J is essentially letting me run the kitchen while he's preparing for the big festival. I love it, Mom! I love the smells and sounds, the crazy tempo of a busy evening service, and most of all, feeling completely confident and sure of myself in there. It's so amazing being there. You would be so proud of me… at least I hope you would be. I feel so good there, and I can't wait until I finally finish school – again – so I can start my own place. _

_Ali finally got married to Jasper. She was gorgeous, Mom. You were the one missing piece of her happiness that day, but Carlisle, Dad (yeah, I know I need to explain that), and I tried to make it extra special for her. He gave her your pearls, the ones you wore on your wedding day, and I gave her matching earrings. Bella gave me the idea to find a picture of Ali when she was little playing dress up wearing them and one of you on your wedding day and frame them. So, I did… and I even inscribed that silly nickname you gave her, Sugarpop, on it. She loved it… cried, of course. _

_The whole day was great. Bella made the cupcakes – I forgot to mention that above. Bella works with me at The Diner, and she bakes all the cupcakes there. She does an amazing job. I bet you two would have fun baking together. She's so creative and comes up with the most amazing, unique flavors. So good._

_Anyway, Carlisle. Yes, I've been calling him that. Things haven't really gotten better between us. If anything, they are more distant. We set aside our differences for Ali's wedding, and Bella tells me that he wants to get past all of this… but I just don't know. I don't know how to forgive him. I want to, but I just don't know how. _

_Every time I look at him, all I see is the big lie he told me about you… and I feel like I'll never be able to get past him stealing those moments from me. Mom, I should have been able to grieve for you in my own way, not in front of everyone else. He should have told me over the phone… at least that way I would have been able to think, feel, grieve or whatever the hell I needed to do before I got to Forks. But no, he made that choice for me… he led me to believe you were okay… and you… weren't. _

_But despite all of that… I miss him. I hate even writing it. I just… with Ali's wedding, we put it all aside to make the day special… and it was nice. It was nice not having to worry about him making some kind of comment or try to dig into my life. _

_Who knows…I know you would hate that we're like this… that the family has kind of fallen apart. Alice is the one person keeping us all together, and I know it's taking its toll on her, too._

_What should I do, Mom? How do I get past this? How? Please tell me, okay? Please._

_I miss you so much. I miss our long talks. I miss us getting to cook together. Mostly, I just miss having you here._

_I can't write anymore… I love you._

_Edward_


	3. Bella's Letter to Esme

_This is the letter Bella wrote to Esme. It is referenced in Chapter 18 (officially 19 on fanfiction). I didn't originally plan to write this letter, but jadsmama and ladysharkey1 requested it. I love them both, and so without further ado…_

_Enjoy._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dear Mrs. Cullen,

I know you don't know me, and it will probably seem strange that I'm writing you this letter. When Edward told me about the family's tradition of writing letters to you, I knew I wanted to write one of my own. My mom and I were never close, and after hearing how much Edward and Alice love and miss you, I couldn't help but feel like I had missed out on something special. My name is Bella Swan (yes, Chief Swan's daughter), and I just recently moved back here from Phoenix. I went to high school with Alice, and even though we weren't friends, I knew she was special.

I didn't know Edward back then, but I can tell you that I am in love with him now. I met him at The Diner, and we have been working in the kitchen together. Things started off a little bit rough, but we have finally found our groove.

He's so amazing, and you would be so proud of him, if you could see him. He's back in culinary school, finishing where he left off when he moved back here from Chicago. He has also been working at C'est Si Bon, and from what I can tell, is practically running the show. He's so at home in the kitchen. I love watching him in his element. He moves with such grace and skill, and you can see the passion and fire in his eyes when he creates something great. Someday he's going to own his own restaurant, and I hope I can be a part of it with him.

I love your family, Mrs. Cullen. They have welcomed me with open arms, and I have never felt more at home. Alice has become such a dear friend. She married Jasper this year, and they are doing so well together.

I haven't spent much time with Dr. Cullen, but I can tell how much he misses you. He and Edward have had a rough few years, but slowly, I think they might be making some progress. I can see how much Edward is struggling to get past his anger over everything that happened after you passed away. I think the pain and loss he feels over everything is sometimes just too much for him to cope with, and in the process, he has shut everyone who actually loves him out.

I hope I can help him through all of this. I love him so much. He's my best friend, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I would have loved to meet you, to tell you this in person. I know he feels the same way about me, and I hope someday I'll be an official part of your family.

I don't really know what else to say. I wish I would have had the chance to meet you. The stories I've heard from Alice and Edward are full of love and happiness, and I'm sure it would have been fun baking together.

I should wrap this letter up. Know that I love your son with all my heart and will always be there for him. He's my life now.

Always,  
Bella


	4. Weekend Excursion

**This outtake comes to you courtesy of Jessica1971 (aka SmokeyRosey) who purchased me as part of Fandom Gives Back: Eclipse. She wanted to know what happened when Edward whisked Bella away for the weekend in the last chapter, right after she had a meltdown over wedding planning and other events going on at the time. She also requested lemons… very specific ones. **

**She has also graciously agreed to let me share it with you all! I hope you enjoy! Please leave me some love and let me know what you think!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh, Edward, this place is amazing," Bella said, turning to face me as a beaming smile spread across her face.

I looked at her gorgeous brown eyes, shining brightly with excitement, and relished the satisfaction I felt at planning this little weekend excursion.

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it," I replied, more a statement than a question, looking around the room. The pictures on the website did not do this place justice. Everything – the decorations, the simple touches to make it feel like a home away from home, and the view – was absolutely stunning.

I carried our bags into the bedroom and set them on the luggage rack. We could unpack later. For now, I wanted to spend some time with the love of my life, help her… relax a bit. I walked back into the main portion of our suite and found Bella standing on the balcony, staring at the rolling ocean waves. She was leaning against the black metal railing, and I could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was in her happy place.

Wanting to be near her, to feel her soft, warm body against mine, I slowly made my way over to the open French doors that served as the welcoming gateway to our hopefully relaxing weekend. I wanted this weekend to be a chance to rejuvenate, to get away from the hectic wedding planning and general craziness of our busy lives.

The initial rush of fear and nerves I felt when I had walked into her living room earlier this week and saw her curled into a ball, sobbing, on the couch was enough to almost send me over the edge.

"_Baby, what happened?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and soothing._

"_I just… this…" she sobbed brokenly as she handed me a crumpled piece of paper. _

_I took it from her and scanned it quickly. James. The trial. Finally, a date had been set. I hated that bastard so fucking much, and I couldn't wait to put all that shit behind us. I was tired of having that situation hanging over our heads. Bella had suffered enough at his hands, and the constant delays in this process were starting to wear her down. Add to that the wedding and the dizzying array of obligations she'd taken on with her cupcake business… it was just too much. She needed to get away from this._

_I leaned down and scooped her into my arms. "Shhh, baby. I've got you now. We'll do this together, okay?" I soothed. _

_Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she clung to me, desperate and needy, as she released the tension and fear she had been carrying by herself. I hated that she felt she had to bear this burden alone._

"_I'm here for you, Bella. We're a team, and we'll get through this together. This trial is finally going to be the closure you need... We need." _

"_But there's just… so much… to do, and I don't know how… I'm going to get it all done," she said through sobs and ragged breaths. _

"_Hey," I said, tipping her chin up so her eyes could meet mine. "All of this craziness with the wedding doesn't need to be there. We can do this however we want. I just want to marry you, and I would do that in jeans at the courthouse if that would make things easier." I smiled, trying to communicate how serious I was without being too intense. That was really all I cared about. I wanted to marry her, and I really didn't need all the flowers, fabric, or fancy festivities that Bella and the girls were planning. I just wanted her for the rest of our lives._

"_But…" she stammered._

"_No buts, Bella. This isn't us. All this craziness. I'm taking you away from this for the weekend. You need a break from everything."_

"_I'm supposed to go pick out flowers on Saturday with Alice and go to a hair consultation with Rose later that day," she said, her voice full of concern_

"_Cancel it. We're going away for the weekend. If I have to call Alice and Rose myself, I will. You need a break. I can't bear seeing you stressed out like this, love, and I'm not going to let our wedding do this to you. We're going away, and we're not going to talk about the trial, the wedding, or work." I knew I was being very firm, almost bordering on controlling and harsh, but I wasn't going to stand by and watch her breakdown over something when it wasn't even necessary._

_I pressed a kiss against her lips, gently tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, telling her how much I loved her and wanted this for her and for us. Her lips parted, and her tongue slid against mine in silent acknowledgement that she knew this would be good for us. _

She shifted against the railing, looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. "Are you going to stare at my ass all day or come out here and join me?"

That was why I loved this woman. She was sassy and sweet and all around amazing.

"What can I say? I like the view." I smirked as I walked onto the balcony. She leaned back against me as I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with my nose. She smelled so damn good; I loved the subtle scent of strawberries and the way it mixed with the sunshine and cool ocean breeze. She leaned her head against mine and sighed.

"Is that a happy sigh, love?

"It is. This place is beautiful, and the view really is amazing. How did you find this place, Edward?"

"I've got my ways," I said as I dragged my lips against her neck. I loved the way she felt in my arms, and I wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon lavishing her with attention.

She moaned softly and pressed back against me. I couldn't help the groan that escaped as her ass ground against me and her perfume wafted lightly through the air. She turned to look back at me, and I captured her lips with mine. I wanted her. Badly.

I tugged her backwards, pulled her inside, and walked us back to our bedroom as the waves crashed quietly in the background. Without words, I lifted her shirt over her head and tugged her jeans down her legs until she was standing before me in nothing but her purple bra and panties. My hands and lips were all over her as I took my time worshipping every inch of her – across her shoulders, arms, and breasts. I savored the pink flush of her skin, the way her breath hitched as my lips wrapped around her nipples, and the feel of her clit against my tongue. The sounds she made that told me I was bringing her to the brink and back, over and over again.

When I finally pushed into her wet heat, every muscle in my body tightened in anticipation. I loved the feel of her wrapped around me, writhing underneath me and calling out my name. When her walls clamped down on me and the tips of her fingers dug painfully into my back, I lost myself in the downward spiral of my own orgasm.

Sated and basking in the afterglow of being with each other, we were lying on the bed, our bodies wrapped around each other. Bella looked up at me, kissed me softly, and whispered she loved me against my jaw.

"I love you so much, Edward, with every fiber of my being. I know things have been crazy busy, and I've been stressed out…" she trailed off.

"Bella, look at me. Yes, I brought us here because you were stressed out, but I also brought us here because I love you and wanted you to myself for a while. The girls have been keeping you away from me," I said as I teasingly nipped at her shoulder.

"I'm all yours, Chef. Do with me what you will." She giggled and rolled out of bed.

I watched her walk to the bathroom and laughed when she gave me a little booty shake before she closed the door. We were definitely going to have a good time this weekend.

x-x-x

After Bella and I had eaten dinner, we walked barefoot, hand in hand, down the beach. Cannon Beach had miles of beaches, and I wanted to spend the rest of the evening walking them with her.

The sun sat low on the water, staining the surface with brilliant rippling oranges, pinks, and reds. The waves rolled up onto the beach, gliding across the sand. We walked at a comfortable pace until we found a small cove with a cluster of large, water-worn rocks. Bella stood staring at the horizon, her fingers laced with mine, and I could feel the familiar tug of happiness pulling at my insides. There was something amazing about this woman, _my fiancée_, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of every day figuring her out.

"It's so beautiful here," she murmured.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," I whispered against her hair.

She giggled. "That was just…"

"Cheesy? I know." I laughed at the ear-to-ear grin that had spread across her face. "You bring it out in me, okay?"

"Well, I love it when you're cheesy," she said as her lips found mine in a warm, sensual kiss. I pulled her to me, our bodies pressed against each other, and cupped her face in my hands. _This woman loves me_. That thought repeated itself over and over again in my head as our tongues moved playfully together. Her hands instinctively found my hair, and her fingernails scraped against my scalp.

I groaned. God, I loved it when she did that.

I didn't know how long we stood there, kissing and practically making out on the beach, before we wound up lying on the sand. It felt so good to have her here with me, to know there weren't going to be any phone calls from the girls or people placing cupcake orders, interrupting our time together. I nipped at her neck, nibbling on the soft skin behind her ear, and earned a soft moan from her. Needing to feel more of her, I sat up and walked us over to one of the more secluded rocks nearby.

"I want you, Bella. Right now."

"Me too, baby," she whimpered as she shifted so she could straddle me. As her body pressed against mine, I could feel the heat radiating off her, and I thought I might explode with need. Her lips trailed across my jaw and down my neck, before coming back to my lips. She sucked my bottom lip between hers before pushing her tongue into my mouth. She tasted so fucking good, and damn, I wanted to take her on the beach.

My hands skimmed across her shoulders before they moved down her sides to the bottom of her shirt. Without a thought, I pulled her top over her head and felt a rush of heat surge through me. My dick hardened at the beauty that sat on top of me. The sunlight brought out the red highlights in her hair, and her body was practically glowing from the golden rays illuminating her from behind. She had on the sexiest fucking black and pink lace bra, and her nipples were just begging for my mouth. I leaned down and hungrily sucked her left, lace-covered nipple and felt my dick twitch. I bucked instinctively against her as she moaned.

As much as I loved the feel of lace, I wanted to taste her – just her. I wanted to see her gorgeous rosy peaks and her soft, creamy skin. I deftly unhooked her bra before burying my face between her breasts. My hands cupped her beautiful flesh, and her head fell back as I flicked my tongue against each nipple before sucking and nibbling on them more fully. _Heaven_. Being with her like this, as the ocean crashed around us, was so exhilarating.

"You are so fucking beautiful," I murmured as I swirled my tongue against her hard nipple and rolled the other one between my fingers.

"Oh, God," she moaned. I knew she loved it when I did that. I moved to the other side, wanting to hear how her body was responding to me. I could get lost in the feel of her tits in my palms. They were perfect – heavy, round, and soft. The more I sucked and nibbled, the more she pressed against me, grinding her body against mine. I gripped her hips and pulled her against me tightly, desperately needing to feel every inch of her as she ground against me.

"Fuck, baby, that feels so good," I choked out. At the rate she was moving, I knew I wasn't going to last long. My dick was rock hard, and I could feel her heat through the layers of clothing that were separating us. Every move she made was like adding fuel to a raging fire. As she pressed against me, I lost myself in the feel of her, in the sight of her breasts bouncing gently in front of me, and in the soft moans that mingled with the crash of the waves.

My fingers dug into the tender skin of her hips, guiding her, pressing her against me – a little harder, a little faster. Her movements picked up, and I knew she was close. Her body flushed a soft shade of pink, and with a low whine, she begged me to keep going.

"Just… like that… oh, God… please don't... oh," she cried out as she rocked against me. Her lips parted, and her body stilled just as she reached her climax. I loved watching her come. I loved seeing what I did to her, and I loved that we were practically fucking on this beach.

I never stopped moving, wanting to prolong her pleasure and knowing how close I was as well. Her forehead fell to my shoulder when she came down from the high. I felt her lips against my neck before she gently sucked my earlobe into her mouth. She shifted against me again, moving faster, pushing me closer. I could feel the tension coiling in my stomach, and I just needed her to move faster, a little harder.

"Faster, baby," I begged as her nails scraped against my scalp and her fingers tugged on my hair.

"Let go, Edward. I want to see you come while I'm riding you," she whispered against my ear. _Fuck me. _I wanted to keep moving, to prolong this feeling, but the huskiness of her voice, the way her tongue and lips moved against my skin, and the feel of her grinding against me was too much. Her lips crashed against mine as all the tension released and exploded into a million colorful stars. Holy shit, that was intense. My head went completely blank as I allowed the sensation of being with her to completely overwhelm every part of me.

When I finally came down from the high of my release, I pulled her half naked body to me, wrapped my arms around her, and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"You are so amazing, love. There are no words for how fucking hot that was."

"It was hot," she said as she giggled. "I can't believe I'm on the beach, topless, and we just did that."

She looked around nervously, before I gently pulled her back to me and kissed her sweetly. "But I love you for it."

"And I love you," she said with a quick smack of her lips against mine. She climbed off me and pulled on her bra and shirt. I stood up, feeling the uncomfortable mess in my pants, but I couldn't muster up enough energy to care. Doing that on the beach with Bella? Yeah, it was totally worth it.

We sat on the sand, leaning against a rock, with her wrapped in my arms and her head resting on my chest watching the rest of the sunset. This was definitely my own slice of heaven. I knew as long as I had her in my life, I could be anywhere and endure anything.

Eventually, when the air turned chilly, we walked hand in hand back to our hotel, talking quietly about the day and our plans for the rest of the weekend. When we finally settled into bed, after showering and having some dessert delivered to our room, I pulled her naked body against mine, my arms encircling her waist as my hand rested on her chest.

"Night, my love."

"Goodnight, Edward."

x-x-x

I woke up the next morning, a tickling sensation dragging across my chest and stomach and the most amazing wet heat on my dick. My eyes cracked open, blinded momentarily by the light streaming through the window, and I pushed myself up on my elbows to see Bella hovering above me. Her hair was splayed across my chest, almost to the point where I couldn't see her face. I wound her hair around my hand, wanting to watch her, just as she swirled her tongue across the tip of my dick. I gasped and felt my stomach clench at the splintering sensations that washed over me.

"Fuck, baby…"

As her lips wrapped around me and she took me in completely, I couldn't help the low growl that settled in the back of my throat. I couldn't help the way my fingers tightened in her hair or the way my hips bucked against her mouth. I couldn't help the way my head fell back against the pillow, lost in the feel of her tongue swirling against me or her teeth dragging lightly against my dick. Holy fucking shit that felt good.

She allowed her mouth to slide off me completely, and I instantly loathed the way the cold air felt on me. I needed her mouth – her heat – again. My eyes flicked toward hers, and as they met, she grinned.  
**  
**"Good morning, Chef," she said saucily. Her tongue darted out and traced a path from base to tip of my dick before circling around the head. "You like that?"

"You know I do," I said, my voice gravelly and rough, full of need, as I teasingly pushed her head back down.

She responded easily, and her head dipped back down as my fingers tightened in her hair. Her hand gently cupped my balls just as she pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down my length. Her mouth was so amazing, but her hands were equally so, as she began to stroke and caress me.

"Baby…" I grunted, unable to actually get anything else to come out.

___Her gorgeous dark eyes flickered up to mine before she slowly sucked me into her mouth._

___I moaned. She moaned. __Holy shit._

As she began to bob her head, sucking me deeper and deeper into her mouth each time, her tongue swirled around me, creating the most amazing sensations. She made another pass, moving down my length. I felt the head of my cock touch the back of her throat, and I thought I might come just from the feel of her swallowing around me.

"Fucking hell… I love your mouth…uh," I grunted, "just like that."

She groaned, loving it just as much as I did.

Faster and faster she moved, increasing the suction, grazing her teeth against me, and humming around me as I grunted and groaned. I was completely lost in the feel of her mouth on me. Her hand tightened around my base, gripping me firmly as she sucked harder. My hips began to buck up to meet her movements, and I knew I was close.

"I can't… Bella… ung…"

I could feel every muscle in my body tensing. The more she sucked, the tighter the coil deep in my belly wound. I tugged on her hair, forcing her to look up at me. Love and lust reflected back, and I knew I would never get enough of this woman. Watching her lips wrapped around me, and my dick move in and out of her mouth would be my undoing.

She moaned again, and my hips slammed insistently into her mouth as I let go with a strangled cry. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire. That was… there were no words for how mind blowing it was to see my fiancée with her mouth on me, sucking and taking everything from me.

I eventually mustered up the strength to lift my head off the pillow and was greeted with a vision of beauty. Bella's cheeks were flushed, her lips were red and swollen, and her eyes sparkled brightly. She was utterly breathtaking, and I couldn't believe she was about to be my wife.

"That was… wow, love. Come here," I said softly, pulling her to me. She hovered over me, her breasts resting against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down onto me.

"Thank you, baby," I whispered as she stared back at me, her face just inches from mine. I brushed my lips over hers gently and firmly until she opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and savored the feeling of her tongue gliding against mine. I could taste myself on her, and I wanted… no, needed her.

I kissed her until she was breathless and panting. Her eyes were wild and black with desire. I tangled my fingers tightly in her soft locks and pulled her head back, exposing the soft curve of her neck. Insatiable, I pressed open-mouthed kisses against her smooth, pale skin, relishing the feel of her heart pounding against my mouth and tongue.

More. I wanted more. I rolled us over and hovered above her, my body just barely touching hers before I sat back and took in the goddess beneath me. My lips and hands moved over her body – tasting, touching, kissing. I wanted to worship and adore every part of her – the bend of her knee, the soft skin of her shoulder, the arch of her foot, and the curve of her hip. She was everything to me, and I wanted her to know that.

I captured her lips with mine in a deep kiss. As our tongues moved together, my hands moved slowly down to her thighs. Her legs fell open, beckoning me forward. My fingers brushed against her very wet pussy, and she gasped, her breath hitching at the sensation.

My lips never left hers as I continued teasing her soft flesh. The more she moved beneath me, the more I wanted to devour her, but I held back, wanting to continue worshipping and feasting on her the way she deserved.

She shuddered and bucked her hips, begging for more, as I traced her opening with my fingertip.

"Edward…" she whimpered, desperate for relief. I was torturing her, helping her relive every emotion she had made me feel.

"You are so sexy, Bella. So wet for me," I said as I leaned down and swirled my tongue inside her belly button, earning yet another gasp of pleasure.

I dipped my fingers into her heat and began gently rubbing her clit. Over and over again, I swirled my fingers against her before pressing one, then two, fingers inside her.

"Oh, God, baby… yes, more," she begged, her eyes closed and her voice deep with need.

Even though I'd just had the most intense orgasm of my life, I could feel my body starting to respond. Watching her like this, desperate for what only I could give, was the most intense feeling. Her entire body was flushed, and her moans and whimpers filled the air. I continued sliding my fingers in and out before leaning in and licking her swollen flesh. She cried out, whimpering a string of broken words and gibberish. I buried my face between her thighs and sucked her clit between my lips, nipping and tasting her.

I could tell she was close. Her body was quivering and tense. "Come for me, baby," I whispered against her sex. "I want to see you fall apart."

My tongue pressed against her wet, hot flesh as my fingers continued to thrust in and out of her. Her quiet moans bounced off the walls and mingled with the sunlight pouring through the windows, creating a sex goddess right before me.

She gasped, and her hands tightened their grip on my hair as her legs stiffened. I flicked her clit with my tongue and curled my fingers inside her and watched her completely fall apart.

Her orgasm washed over her, freezing her entire body and the expression of ecstasy that was written all over her face. When she finally came down from her high, I climbed back up her body, pressing tender kisses against her skin, until I found her lips. I kissed her with all the love and passion I had, and she responded, meeting me head on.

"I love you so much, Bella. There are not enough words to tell you how I truly feel, but I hope you can feel a fraction of it right now," I said as I pressed another kiss, this time softer, against her lips.

Her gorgeous brown eyes met mine, and I could see that she knew, that she felt exactly what I was trying to convey. More importantly, though, I could see her love, the full depth of it, reflecting in her eyes.

"I do, Chef. Always."

x-x-x

We spent the remainder of the morning curled around each other, talking quietly about our dreams for the future. We planned out our vision for a future restaurant, what we thought a menu might look like, and how we might partner with local farmers and businesses. We talked about Bella's cupcake business and where we thought it might go long term, as well as ideas for all kinds of new cupcakes. I loved having her in my arms, dreaming with me about our life together. She was more than I could have ever hoped for, and I knew every day with her would be an adventure.

When Mother Nature and our empty stomachs were screaming, we finally dragged ourselves out of bed and got ready for the day.

After a quick brunch, we went out for a long nature walk. We saw Haystack Rock, watched the anemones play in tide pools, and laid on the beach, soaking up the Oregon sun. Everything was easy and fun as we laughed and joked around. At one point, we were chasing the tide in and out, and I got soaked as I watched Bella run from the water chasing her onto the sand. She laughed until she cried, while I stood there sopping wet. The more I grumbled, the more she laughed. Eventually, I picked her up and threatened to throw her in the water. She straightened up, but I could still see the laughter in her eyes.

By late afternoon, we decided to call it a night. We made our way back to the hotel room, showered, and settled in for a nice room service dinner. Neither of us wanted to share the other with the outside world. We would go back to the hustle and bustle of real life soon enough. For now, it was just us, and that was fine with me.

x-x-x

The drive back to Forks was quiet and relaxed. We had spent the morning making love and then sharing a quick breakfast at the Cannon Beach Bakery. When we piled into the car, it was with a renewed spirit and purpose. I felt like we had reconnected on so many levels, and I could see how relaxed Bella looked.

She reached over and laced her fingers through mine, gently rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand. I would catch her watching me, smiling sweetly before pressing tender kisses against our joined hands.

As we got closer to home, Bella leaned over and ran her fingers over the shell of my ear, and I shuddered at the warmth that flooded my body.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Chef. I can't tell you how much better I feel now. I am actually looking forward to jumping back into planning our wedding."

I looked over at her briefly and smiled before shifting my eyes back to the road. I reached up and kissed the palm of her hand before bringing our joined hands to rest on my thigh.

"I'm glad you feel better. This weekend was great, and I had so much fun with you, baby."

She leaned her head over and rested it on my shoulder while her finger traced small circles on my thigh. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Bella, you are making me crazy," I said tightly, my voice straining slightly from the tingling sensation steadily building.

"Edward," she said with a hint of sass, "that's exactly what I'm trying to do." As soon as the words left her mouth, her hand grazed my dick. I swerved slightly at the unexpected sensation.

"You're going to get us killed," I said with a small, tight laugh, so she'd know I was only kidding and completely turned on. There was nothing sexier than seeing her head in my lap or feeling her fingers graze my dick… while driving.

"Well, in that case," she murmured and pulled away her hand, "I better keep my hands to myself."

She glanced over out of the corner of eye, and I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from deep inside my chest.

"Oh, no you don't, pretty girl. I said you were going to get us killed, not that I wanted you to stop. Press on, my love. "

With a smirk, she leaned over and looked up at me just before her head dipped down into my lap. "Let's see just how good your skills really are, Chef."


	5. Boudoir Photos and Christmas Surprises

Special thanks to jadsmama, twicrazreader, ladysharkey, and 1redsoc for ideas and nudge to write this. Kikikinz and lexiecullen17 made this pretty. I love you guys!

Have a very warm and happy holiday season!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Christmas Eve_

"Thanks for ruining Christmas, Edward!" Bella yelled as she walked out and slammed the front door.

I stared at the back of the door, completely befuddled by what had just happened. I glanced at the open box in my hand, the door, and then down again before pulling back the glittery, silver tissue paper.

_An ornament.  
_  
Not just any ornament. _The_ ornament. The one she'd clearly made for me this year.

My stomach twisted. No wonder she was so upset. Making these ornaments was one of the highlights of our Christmas season, and even though it was unspoken, after four years, we both knew it was a competition to see who could come up with the best design.

Everything inside me told me to put the lid on the box and put it back where I had gotten it, but I sort of hated surprises. It had always been like that, and Bella knew it was better to just tell me. This tradition of ours had almost killed me every year, and now that I had her ornament in my hands, I couldn't let it go. I grabbed the delicate silver ribbon she'd attached to it. It was a cube, about two inches tall and wide. At first, I couldn't quite figure out what I was seeing. But when I looked closer, I was stunned to find black and white pictures of Bella… in barely-there lingerie.

I swallowed and adjusted myself, already feeling the effects of her gift. I dropped the cardboard box the ornament had been in and studied the cube with intrigue and excitement. Bella was absolutely stunning. Every pose exposed a little more of her, but none seemed to cross the line of appropriateness. I instinctively wondered who had taken these pictures and had to take a breath before my inner Neanderthal came out. I knew Bella, and she would never have done anything like this without having thought through it.

As I rotated the cube, examining each side carefully, I fell in love with my wife a little more. In every picture, her gorgeous chestnut hair was loose and curled softly. I couldn't see her whole face in any of the images, but I caught glimpses – the bottom of her mouth and jaw, the slope of her nose from an angle, or her profile in shadows. They were all different. In some, she was wearing a simple satin negligee with scalloped lace on the bodice, others she was wearing a black corset and garters with bows, another one had her in my favorite black bra and lace panties with thigh highs, and in one, she was naked except for a black sheet draped lazily over her hip with the curve of her breast just slightly showing. In every single picture, I could see the necklace I'd given her. Seeing it on her like that did something to me; it was like she was making a statement that she was mine. _Damn right she was._

I took a breath and plopped down on the sofa. I sat there, trying to process everything. Guilt slowly started to set in. Bella had done this… for me. And I'd ruined her surprise. I wanted to know what she had been thinking in each of those pictures. I could only see glimpses of her face, never full on. The way her lips were slightly bent upwards in a sort of secret smile, almost as if she knew something I didn't, caused my jeans to tighten. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. The subtle ways her body bent or twisted was such a turn on, and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd been thinking about me when these were taken. Was she turned on, knowing how much I would fucking love this?

I looked at it again, the image of her lying on her back, her hand caressing just above her breasts calling to me. She exuded sensuality, beauty, and grace. She was stunning. She was mine. And I'd really screwed things up.

A sense of shame and regret welled up inside me. I hated that I had hurt her, that I had ruined her surprise, especially since she'd so clearly orchestrated this whole thing for me. I needed to go get her, beg for forgiveness, and then spend the rest of the night worshipping every inch of her gorgeous body. I need to make this right with her. Now.

x-x-x

I walked into the kitchen at The Farmhouse and looked around. Embry was standing behind the stove, his back to me and a towel slung lazily across his left shoulder. He turned, looked at me, and smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Chef. What's up? I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"I wasn't. Have you seen Bella?" I asked, trying to hide the nervous desperation that was threatening to break through the surface.

I had spent the last two hours driving all over town, stopping at all the places I thought she might have been. I had saved the restaurant and bakery for last, hoping she would be here and also thinking it might have given her time to cool off.

"No. Haven't seen her," he said as he turned back to the sizzling burgers on the griddle in front of him.

I brushed my hands through my hair and groaned in frustration.

_Where the hell could she be?  
_  
Looking down at my watch for what felt like the thousandth time today, I felt my inside twist. The old fears I felt from the day she'd gone missing were vying for my attention. I knew they were irrational. James was still in prison in Arizona, and there was no way he could get to her, let alone hurt her, but that feeling of doubt and unease persisted as I walked back to the car without even bothering to say goodbye.

I drove around town again, passing by the bookstore, grocery store, and even the place she sometimes went with Alice and Rose for pedicures. Dejected and frustrated, I drove home. I knew she would be home at some point and decided it made sense to just wait for her there.

The next several hours passed at a snail's pace. There had been no sign of her. No one had heard from her, and the longer she was gone, the more anxious I became.

_Where the hell was she? _I wondered yet again._  
_  
The box sitting on the coffee table was a glaring reminder of what had caused this whole mess. The more I thought about it, the less sense it made.

Maybe I'd stumbled—okay, snooped—and found the box. And maybe I'd opened it just as she was coming out of the kitchen, but her anger didn't seem to be on par with the offense. I mean, we we're only talking about a Christmas ornament, albeit an important one, but still.

I looked at the clock and then outside. It was starting to get dark, and that did nothing for my nerves.

I wracked my brain for where she could have gone or what could have set her off, but all I could think about were the words she'd yelled as she walked out.

_"Thanks for ruining Christmas, Edward!"  
_  
The longer I thought about it, the more I realized how strange her behavior had been over the last couple of weeks. She had been moodier than usual, quick to cry and easy to anger. It seemed the littlest things set her off.

I had chalked it all up to her workload. With Christmas fast approaching, she had been swamped with orders. Her staff had been working insane hours, and she'd even gone so far as to hire a new girl to help run the shop so that everyone else could work at full capacity in the back.

But now, in light of what had transpired, I wondered if there wasn't something else going on. Had I done something to push her away or upset her, beyond the obvious ornament debacle?

Shaking my head and standing up, I knew I hadn't. This wasn't about me. I had to tell myself that constantly. Not everything was about me.

No, something else was going on, and I desperately wanted her to come home so we could talk... and to apologize for ruining her surprise.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. The house seemed so empty without her, especially that room. I could see where she had left off baking Christmas cookies. Everything was ruined, and that certainly wouldn't help smooth things over. I decided to clean up and maybe even try to finish up what she had been working on.

The next thirty minutes were spent doing the dishes, cleaning the counters, and scouring her notebook for what she had been planning to make.

_Chocolate Crinkles.  
Mint Chocolate Marvels.  
Toffee.  
Peppermint Bark.  
Mexican Wedding Cakes.  
_  
She had placed check marks beside the Crinkles and Marvels, and I looked around to see Tupperware containers sitting on one of her baking shelves. So, next on the list - Toffee. I grabbed the recipe book sitting next to her mixer and quickly found the instructions. I pulled out the ingredients and got to work.

I started the butter, sugar, salt and water in a heavy saucepan and stood there, stirring constantly for what felt like twenty minutes. A glance at the clock revealed, that it had in fact been almost twenty minutes. I loved this stuff, but I had never realized how time intensive it was to make. When the mixture had reached the right temperature, I poured it onto the jellyroll pan and waited for it to set.

While it cooled, I turned my attention to melting the chocolate, but after adding water and watching it curdle, I had to throw it out. Bella would have been howling with laughter watching me do this. I was a disaster with chocolate. It was the one thing that I had never seemed to get right in culinary school, and as a result, I almost never worked with it. On the second attempt, I was just about to pour it over the cooled toffee when I heard the front door open. Quickly dousing it with chocolate, I set the pan aside and walked as slowly and calmly as I could.

Bella was standing in the entryway, shrugging off her coat. She turned when she heard my footsteps and just stared blankly at me. I could see she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy. Seeing her like that, clearly so upset... still... a part of me died. I had sworn to myself and her that I wouldn't hurt her again, and I had.

"Bella," I called, my voice cracking from underuse, tension, and nerves.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, just as I said her name.

We both looked at each other, surprised. Three strides was all it took to get to her and crush her in my arms. Sniffles and her wet tears soaking through my shirt told me she was crying again, and I stood there, holding her against my chest, stroking her hair. I whispered how much I loved her and how sorry I was for ruining Christmas.

I knew how much it hurt to see her walk out, but there was nothing like holding your crying wife in your arms and knowing you were the one responsible for making her that way.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to find the ornament. I should never have even opened that box. Please stop crying," I pleaded, pulling her even closer and tucking her head beneath my chin.

She sniffled again and tightened her grip around my waist. With a few deep, quivering breaths and a little squeeze, she let go and stepped back.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for walking out like that. I shouldn't have done that, I just... I was so upset, and the whole thing is just stupid."

"Baby, what are you talking about?" I asked. "What's stupid?"

She reached up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to the couch. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her again before burying my nose in her hair. I inhaled, relishing her strawberry-Bella scent, and said a little prayer of thanks that she was back with me.

I waited for her to talk. I didn't want to push her, especially when she was still clearly upset.

"Well, you're probably wondering what happened, huh?" she asked with a nervous laugh, still not looking at me.

"I am, but I'll wait until you're ready to tell me what happened."

She nodded. "Can I tell you tomorrow morning? I know you're probably dying to know, but… there's still part of that I'd like to keep a surprise, and if I tell you now…"

My heart sank. _Tomorrow morning?_ Just the thought of having to wait that long made my stomach twist into knots. I couldn't imagine having to wait that long to find out what was really going on, but I also knew I couldn't force her to tell me. My only consolation was that there was still a surprise buried in all this, and I knew that meant it couldn't be all bad.

As much as I hated it, I murmured my okay and kissed the top of her head. We sat there for a good while longer before I remembered what I'd been doing when she walked in.

"So, I hope it was okay, but I started working on the toffee. I knew you'd be upset if you didn't get to finish everything before tomorrow."

"Really? You picked up where I left off?" She sounded surprised. "How did you even know what still needed to be done?"

I laughed. "Well, honey, it's not like you aren't super organized. I cleaned the kitchen and found your notebook. I was actually just pouring the chocolate on top of the toffee when you walked in."

"Oh, wow! I can't believe you did that, Edward." She turned to face me, and a bright smile lit up her tear-streaked face. My stomach untwisted a little, and my heart started to puff up again when she laughed easily. "Thank you for doing that. You know me too well."

"Do you want to go finish everything together? I can help, and since it's almost—" he paused and looked at the clock "—eight, it seems like we could probably get through it if we divide and conquer."

Her eyes were bright, the way I loved them, and without a thought, I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and tasted of chocolate, probably remnants of a hot chocolate she'd had while she was out. She had been downing that stuff left and right for the last few weeks, especially when she had been feeling emotional.

"Mmmm. You taste like chocolate, baby. Hot chocolate?"

She laughed, a smile pulling the corners of her lips up and into a huge grin. "Yes, I have been craving that stuff like crazy."

"Come on," I said, pushing her off me so that we could both stand up. "Let's get to baking."

The next two hours were spent in constant motion. She and I moved seamlessly around the kitchen, enjoying the occasional bump or rub against each other. Compared to her, I was like molasses being poured out of the jar as she flitted around the kitchen like a pinball with purpose. A lot of times, I found myself staring at her, watching the way her hips pressed against the counter so she could get a closer look at the batter or the way her tongue flitted out as she licked her tasting spoon. I loved watching her in her element. There was nothing as sexy and powerful as a woman who knew her way around the kitchen, and trust me, Bella knew how to work it. Plus, when she was wrapped up in her "Mrs. Cullen" apron, it was all I could do not to throw her over my shoulder and have my way with her.

"You're supposed to be breaking up those candy canes, Chef," she said with a wiggle of her ass and a hint of sass.

"I got distracted by the view," I said, quirking my eyebrow up at her.

"Oh, did you now?" she asked as she turned off the mixer and crossed the kitchen.

I backed up instinctively, hitting the counter, as Bella pressed herself against me.

"Now I'm really distracted, Mrs. Cullen," I said breathily.

"Not nearly as distracted as you'll be when I'm done with you," she purred, her voice low and deep as she traced her tongue along my jaw.

My body tensed in anticipation, knowing exactly where this was heading. I shifted against her, pressing my hips back against hers, and she let out a soft moan.

Encouraged and wanting the upper hand like the control freak I was, I grabbed her hips and whipped around, pressing her flush against the counter. My hands roamed freely up and down her shoulders, breasts, and stomach, feeling, touching, and groping easily before following the same path with my lips.

Her hips gyrated against mine as she quietly pleaded for more. I pulled the apron string and slowly untied it, loosening it from around her waist and lifted it over her head, before making quick work of her purple sweater.

I stepped back, taking a minute to check out my gorgeous wife. No matter how long we'd been together or how many times I'd seen her like this, it never got old, and I knew I would feel that way forever. She was utterly breathtaking in her simple purple lace bra and flushed, creamy skin, and I leaned in to feast on her.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered reverently against her neck as I left a burning hot, wet trail of kisses.

Her low hum was all the acknowledgement I needed. I knew she loved it when I kissed her neck and sucked on the tender skin behind her ear. Slipping her bra off, I traced the tips of my fingers against her delicate bones and smooth skin. Her nipples puckered as my thumbs brushed across them. Needing more, I gently sucked one into my mouth while cupping the other, feeling the weight of it in my hand. I tugged and rolled her nipple between my fingers and felt her body thrust against mine.

"Please, baby," she whimpered, her eyes dark and needy.

Hearing her beg while I took the other one in my mouth brought out my most primal urges. I wanted to taste, nip, and suck every inch of her body right here in the kitchen. The knowledge that she wanted it hard and fast, even when I wanted to take my time and savor every detail of her exquisite body, had me devouring her veraciously. My tongue laved against her nipples before I gently nibbled, and she cried out.

Her hips were pressed up against mine instinctively, and I met her thrust for thrust. As our bodies grinded against each other, I could feel the heat radiating between her legs, even through the stiff fabric of her jeans.

_More. More. More._

That was all I could think as her moans and whimpers filled the air. I flicked the button of her jeans and tugged them off as she hurriedly pawed at mine. In a matter of minutes, we were naked, her legs wrapped around my waist and I was pushing into her. She hissed as I filled her, and her mouth found mine, devouring and claiming me as her own. Together, we grunted and moaned as I pounded into her, her ass shifting on top of the counter with each thrust. Her legs tightened, and her nails bit into the skin on my shoulders, but I didn't care. I wanted her. I needed her, and as I slammed into her over and over again, she cried out just as we both found our release.

Heaving breaths were the only sound in the kitchen as I laid my head on her shoulder, kissing it tenderly, reverently, breathing in the scent of our passion, and whispering my love. God, I loved this woman, more than my own life, and I couldn't imagine anything that would ever change that.

"I love you, Chef," she said as she placed a tender kiss on my cheek.

I looked up at her and grinned, tired and lazy. "And I. _Kiss._ Love. _Kiss. _ You. _Kiss. Too_," I said, punctuating each word with a loving peck to her cheeks, nose, and lips. I lingered there, and allowed my lips to fuse softly with hers as our tongues languidly moved against each other.

She shivered, and I untangled myself from her legs and leaned down to pick up her shirt. I helped her get dressed, tossing her bra across the room, before sliding her pants back up her legs.

"Hey…" she said, laughing.

"You don't need that," I said with a smirk, "especially since I might want to have my way with you some more tonight."

"I see," she replied with a grin. "Well then, we better get this stuff finished, so you can _have your way_ with me."

We spent the remainder of the evening wrapping up everything, cleaning, and packaging all the goodies. Of course, Bella really did the work because I was preoccupied with her ass, slapping it playfully as she dropped cookies onto the baking sheets, or tweaking her erect nipples as she was mixing ingredients. We laughed and giggled and spent Christmas Eve having fun together. As the evening drew to a close and Christmas was upon us, I relished being on the same page again. The day had certainly been different that we'd planned, but it had ended perfectly, nonetheless.

x-x-x

Christmas morning arrived, overcast, dark, and with the promise of freezing rain. I pulled Bella closer and felt her burrow her naked body against mine. I cupped her breast and savored her soft smooth skin, relishing the quiet way she breathed in each breath. She shifted, turning to face me, and opened her eyes.

"Morning, my love," I said with a peck on her lips.

"Morning," she drawled as she stretched, hitching her leg over my hip, inviting me in. It had been like this all night – hot, fast, slow, and easy. We'd gotten little sleep as we gave into our needs and came together repeatedly through the night. Trailing my hand down, I pushed into her, and we made love – quiet, gentle, and perfect. I could feel her body tensing, and when she called out my name, it only took two easy thrusts before I found my own release, whispering her name in the crook of her neck.

Content and sated, we lay cuddled together, until Bella broke the easy silence.

"I wanted to tell you what happened yesterday."

Bella's back was pressed against my chest, and I tightened my arm around her waist, instinctively wanting to keep her next to me. I wasn't sure if she was going to pull away.

But she didn't. Her hand brushed against mine reassuringly, and she continued.

"When I saw you with that box yesterday, it completely caught me off guard. I had been planning to give you that ornament for a while, and I even had something else to go with it. It was going to be sort of a big deal. So, yeah… seeing you with it, knowing the surprise was ruined… well, it was just so upsetting, especially since you know how I love surprises," she said with the tiniest hint of resentment.

I was just starting to respond when she pressed on. "And you also know how overly emotional I've been lately. I just freaked out and had to get out of here. I was upset, but that wasn't the only reason I left."

She pulled at my arm, signaling me to let her go. I tightened it again, not wanting her to pull away. She patted me again, and I begrudgingly loosened my arm.

She got up and walked into our closet and brought out a small, silver and red wrapped box. She set it on the bed and then walked out of the room. I waited, staring at the box, until she came back in carrying another box, this one much smaller and in green and gold paper.

She grabbed my shirt off the floor, pulled it over her head and climbed onto the bed. She set the larger of the two in front of me and motioned for me to open it. I sat up, crossing my legs, and pulled the sheet onto my lap.

I picked up the package and shook it softly.

"Hey, just open it," she chided sweetly.

Without missing a beat, I tore off the bow and ripped off the paper to reveal a simple, unmarked white box. Setting aside the paper, I opened the box and pulled out a black, leather-bound photo album. I looked up at her questioningly, but she simply nodded at me to open it. I could see the hint of shyness on her face, but I could also see the anticipation in her eyes, bright and alight with mirth.

Slowly, I flipped the album open to the first page and felt my breath catch. They were the images, the pictures on the ornament, except bigger and so many more. I turned the page and was immediately sucked into the moment. I wanted to take my time, but each one was amazing, and I eagerly turned each of the pages until I came to the very last one. Some were sassy and fun like her posed in an apron and frilly panties looking over shoulder holding a spatula that said "Naughty" or sexy and erotic like the one where she posing with her leg hiked up on a chair wearing only black panties, thigh highs, and a garter belt. But it was the last one that caused me to pause, stunned once again at how beautiful my wife really was.

I wanted to look up at her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the subtle curves and bends of her hips and waist, the way her hand laid across her chest, just above her satin and lace clad breasts. Her stomach was bare, and my eyes roamed greedily down to her lace-topped stockings and tiny black panties. Her hair was pooled around her, spilling easily across the surface she was lying on, and her other hand rested above her. I couldn't see her face fully, but the gentle slope of her nose and jaw were visible. She was… beautiful, stunning, sexy as hell, and so many other words that escaped me. I was speechless. I sat there staring, unmoving, as I took every inch of her in, over and over again.

"I take it you like it?" she asked hesitantly

I looked up at her and in an instant had set aside the album and attached my lips to hers. I needed to feel her, every bit of her again. There was something so raw and primal about seeing Bella vulnerable and so openly erotic… for me… that I couldn't wrap my mind around. All I could think was _want_, _want_, _want_.

Breathless, she pulled back, her eyes dark and lust-filled. "I was hoping you'd feel like that," she said, motioning toward the album.

"I do, baby. So fucking much." But something was still bothering me. It didn't make sense that she had gotten so upset over the ornament. I mean, I got that both gifts were related, but this one wasn't ruined because I'd seen the ornament first.

"Can I ask you a question, Bella?"

"Of course, love. Anything."

"I guess I'm still not sure why you got so upset."

She nodded. "Yeah, I think that's where this next gift will make more sense," she said, handing me the tiny green box.

I took this one, apprehensively, and gingerly pulled off the ribbon. I felt something akin to nervousness and stopped once the gold bow was lying on the bed. I looked at her again, my eyes full of questions. I desperately hoped this all made sense.

Slowly, I pulled off the paper. I opened another nondescript white box and shifted the tissue paper to the side. I saw the tiny silver ribbon she always used for her ornaments and glanced at her quizzically. Like before, she nodded for me to continue, and I gently pulled the ornament from the box.

At first, I wasn't sure what I was looking at. It looked like a patchwork quilt with little diapers, bottles, and storks all over it. I turned it over and saw that she had written, "Surprise! I'm pregnant," along with the year.

Confusion washed over me. _Pregnant._ And then like a flash of lightening, all the pieces – her being overly emotional, tired all the time, and her cravings for hot chocolate – started to fall in to place. My heart started to pound, and tears formed in my eyes. I ran my fingers over the words again and took in a deep breath.

"Really?" I asked so quietly I was almost sure she hadn't heard.

She nodded, tears in her own eyes.

"But, when did you find out?"

"Well, I had an idea about two weeks ago, but it wasn't until I went to the doctor this week that I was sure."

"You've already been to the doctor?" I asked, feeling a slight sense of loss. She knew and hadn't told me. But then again, here she was, telling me in a way that was uniquely ours.

"I'm sorry, Chef. I wasn't sure how you'd react to me keeping it a surprise, but I just…" She looked down, and I couldn't let her think I was upset with her in the slightest.

"Baby," I said, tipping her chin up to meet my eyes. "I'm not upset at all, surprised, yes, but definitely not upset. I feel so many emotions right now and stunned is number one among them."

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her gently, my hand sliding across her belly. Our child was in there.

"Holy shit, love. We're going to have a baby," I said, as she stared up at me.

"I know! I seriously can't even believe it. I'm sorry I've been so emotional, and that I freaked out over nothing."

"Shhh. Stop. None of that is important. Tell me everything," I soothed.

I could hear the excitement in her voice. As she detailed all the things that had happened so far, I felt my own excitement start to build. We were having a baby. In seven short months our lives would change for the better. We would be parents, and I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to see Bella's stomach round and swollen with our baby. I couldn't wait to hold him… or her… for the first time. I couldn't wait for our family to grow.

Tugging her down beside me, I wrapped my body around her protectively. My hands ghosted across her belly, and I knew with every fiber of my being that the love I felt for Bella was only the tip of the iceberg. I didn't know how, but I knew I would love this child more than I even thought possible.

After lying together in the still quiet morning, Bella twisted slightly to look up at me. "Oh, and Edward, just so you know, I win this year," she said happily.

I laughed and kissed her sweetly before she turned back around. "Yes, you definitely do."

"Merry Christmas," Bella said as her hand rested on top of mine.

"Merry Christmas, love."


End file.
